dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hazel
Hazel (ハシバミ) is one of the Harmony God also known as The Harmonoious God whi was a candidate and a student from Lord Guru and Ren, when they have her on her home planet when her people was killed by Mato. Hazel is a student when she was train by Guru and Ren. Hazel is not ready to serve one of the Omni-King, but accoridng to Guru that she could one day be working for Raziel, Keeper of God Secert so that Guru will retire in future event. But not yet, when his time is right. Hazel is kind and caring Harmony God and yet she met one of the Angel, Vados. Hazel is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearnace and Personality: Hazel is a white-rabbit from her own home planet. Like Jiren that her people was also masscare as well, by Mato, which it haven't been confirm since. She was just a child since when her people were killed in Univerise 11 (Zeno's world) when she was quickly to hide form her father, yet her father was killed including her mother and her brothers and sisters. She was the last of her kind. She's stay hidden for quite a long time when she met two Harmony God, Ren and Guru who found her, when Guru said to her in kind voice that both of them won't kill, when she approach her and yet both of them sworn to protect her. She's just 8 years old since then. Ren and Guru train her for becoming one of the Harmony God, yet both of them are very impressive on her skills and excellent spirtual master as well. That her power is too mainpulation people believe there is white rabbit spirit that are lurking on every Earth. Yet she met one of the Omni-King, Raziel - Guru's Omni-protector to protect her at all cost. She admire Raziel, like a mother to her and a sister as well. Guru and Ren are like brother and yet a father-figure as well. Raziel explain about God Language and taught her about the undertsand of chronicle words. Hazel understand about her Raziel's words and yet one day she could protect Lady Raziel as well. Guru mention that there is one Harmony God, Kitsune when he explain to her that she is one the best Harmony God and leader at all time, until she was killed. Hazel was shock that she have no idea that Kistune was killed, it was so sad since she witness her families died as well. She never and dislike killing, knowing she is one of the Harmony God. Guru beileve tht Hazel will the new protector of Raziel and Raziel and Ren agree that she will be the protector of God Languag. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Hazel is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence. Hazel possesses power that is superior to that of Shukumei and Akari. Hazel is stated to be so powerful that her mere presence causes the Gods of Destruction to be afraid of her. Hazel also possesses the power of a God of Destruction and even a God of Creation. Her power level is about 132,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Hazel is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. Absolute Speed: Hazel can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Hazel can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Hazel is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Hazel. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus, Shukumei and Vigil, Hazel possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as she can withstand its side effect. Universe Creation: Hazel can create an entire universe and everything that occupies in it, including also its residents, environment and locations. This is one of her two most powerful abilities. Universe Destruction: Uncommon for a Harmony God, Hazel possesses the power to easily destroy a universe and everything in it. This is one of her two most powerful abilities. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Hazel can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Hazel is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Hazel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Hazel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Creation '''- Hazel possess the ability to create anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Creation - The Power of Creation manifested as energy. Hazel utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which creates everything it touches. * Sphere of Creation - Hazel creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. * Destruction '''- Uncommon for a Harmony God, Hazel possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Hazel utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. * Wrath of the God of Destruction '''- Hazel holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from her fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like all Gods of Destruction, Hazel possesses this technique. Hazel creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Hazel achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Hazel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 929,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Hazel achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Hazel became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Hazel gains a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 4,648,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Hazel and Shido - Hazel shares a very close relationship with Shido Itsuka. Hazel cares about Shido so much and is very protective of him. Hazel also has a great amount of admiration and affection towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. Hazel also has feelings for him. Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Acrosians